God Slayer Magic
God Slayer Magic (滅神魔法, Metsujin Mahō) is a Caster Magic, Lost Magic, and, of course, a Slayer Magic which enables the user to transform the physiology of their body into that of a god's. As a result of this, those with God Slayer abilities are able to change their body to their own element, in both offensive and defensive styles. Aside from God Slayer, there are many more forms of Slayer Magic, such as Dragon Slayer Magic, Phoenix Slayer Magic, Devil Slayer Magic, and Spirit Slayer Magic. Description God Slayer Magic is a Caster-Type Lost Magic utilized by the warriors known as God Slayers ( , Goddo Sureiā lit. God-Destroying Magician). As mentioned above, God Slayer enables the user to transform their physical bodies into a God. God Slayer Magic is formed during the process of a God teaching it to a human. It's a form of magic that requires a physiological change in order to properly employ, as demonstrated when a specific Lacrima is required to artificially gain this power. During the initial training of utilizing this magic, the God who passes on this magic actually creates a magical change in how the body's origin (internal magical power) worked, therefore causing their bodies to possess the magical powers of a God - otherwise known as God Slayer Magic. Continuing with this process, this magical power acts alongside the energy of the body in order to catalyze a variety of bodily processes when younger, therefore allowing the morphing of their physiology to a point where the individual has adopted the element from the said God. As a result of the magic's mechanics, the user can transform their body with features of their respective element, utilizing both offensive and defensive styles; making their body a make-shift weapon exclusive to them and them alone; thus greatly increase the damage dealt by their blows. The certain elemental type of God Slayer Magic can be conjured from the caster's body and be used for various purposes, mainly in combat. In addition, the colour of each God Slayer's element has a black tint, regardless of what it may be, indicating its supposed superiority over its draconic counterpart. As with all Slayer Magics, a God Slayer can consume external sources of their respective natural element to replenish their own energy, and a God Slayer is immune to the effects of their own element. However, unlike other Slayer Magics, a God Slayer is capable of consuming their own element in order to gain back magical power and stamina- this is displayed with the Sky God Slayer devouring her own air- but like all Slayer Magics, a God Slayer is required to consume any and all sources of their element through their mouth. Like with all Slayer Magics, a God Slayer Magic can be modified greatly, ensuring that no two God Slayer Magics are alike; it has virtually unlimited customization options in regards to the elements formed through simple magical manipulation- the colour, properties (not limited to but including heat, smell, and taste), and "feel" is capable of being modified to the user's liking for countless different effects and powers, more often than not being attuned to their own personality and ambitions; their "type" can be changed at will, and they can even be given a material consistency; the user is capable of utilizing the elements in any way that they wish, whether for offensive, defensive, evasive, or supplementary techniques- as long as they can imagine it being doable, then the sky is the limit, more or less. It is also known that certain God Slayers have been able to consume elements other than their own, allowing them to combine both elements inside their bodies and use them to increase their abilities. Unlike other Slayer Magics, while God Slayer Magic is supremely effective at killing gods, it is not the only way to perform such a feat, as several extremely powerful fighters have demonstrated. Known Styles Unlike Dragon Slayer Magic, God Slayer Magic has only two methods of obtaining this supposedly supreme magic. The first method is known as First Generation God Slayer Magic (初代滅神魔法, Shodai Metsujin Mahō); which, like First Generation Dragon Slayer Magic, is taught by the gods themselves, making it the most versatile of the God Slayer Magics as those taught by the beings generally have access to more 'extra' powers like Dual-Element Modes and power boosters. Through the second way, one must have a God Lacrima implanted into their body. The ones who learned their God Slayer Magic through this method are referred as Second Generation God Slayers; using Second Generation God Slayer Magic (二世滅竜神魔法, Nisei Metsujin Mahō); additionally, Second Generation God Slayer Magic is capable of being taught through grimoires, as displayed by the Sky God Slayer. God Slayer Abilities Trivia *The current –and permanent- description was written by Per. Category:Lost Magic Category:Caster Magic Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Slayer Magic